


Suits and Earrings

by Cohava



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Author is so late with her prompts she fears she might be pregnant, F/F, Fingering, Formalwear, It's Public Sex O'Clock, Kinktober 2018, Midge Feels Frisky, Susie needs an orgasm, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #19 (It's a race against the clock, babe...)Prompts: Public, FormalwearMidge drags Susie at a party but does make it worth her while.





	Suits and Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;-)

“I feel idiotic.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You look…”

“Like a trained monkey?”

“I was going to say ‘handsome’.”

“Sure you were.”

“And I meant it.”

“You are a sales girl! I don’t trust you. You tell women who are a hundred years old that the new Desert Dawn lipstick makes them look nineteen.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t look nineteen. You are very dashing though. I especially like the tie.”

“I hate the tie.”

“I’m sure you do.”

Midge grinned. Bringing Susie as her date to the party had been… an interesting decision; one which, for the record, she did not regret. It just so happened that it was a black tie event and Susie would never, ever wear a gown. They had compromised on a formal suit (Midge’s gift) and she did look extremely dashing. And uncomfortable. 

“I look like a penguin.”

“I thought you were a monkey.”

“I changed my mind, now it’s penguin. A fat, stupid penguin.”

“I think penguins are cute.”

“There’s no accounting for taste.”

“And I think you are the handsomest penguin in the room. And you’re not fat.”

“Why, did you steal my measurements from the tailor? I thought there was some sort of tailor/patient non-disclosure agreement.”

“Not from who’s paying. And stop trying to hide behind me, you look great.”

“I’m not hiding. I’m just giving all these people a better view of your tits. They look especially lovely tonight.”

“Why thank you.”

“What, did you wear a corset?”

“A lady never tells,” she winked. “Would you like to find out?”

“In here? Jesus Christ, you’re insatiable.”

“I don’t know about Jesus, but I certainly am. Come on”

“Absolutely not!”

“Absolutely yes. You need to relax.”

She grabbed Susie’s hand and sat her down on an armchair, behind a round, conveniently tablecloth-covered table. There were two other people already sat down, two very elegant elderly ladies, but they seemed much more interested in snacking on madeleines and gossiping about so-and-so’s nephew to pay attention to them.

Midge sat next to Susie, making a show of crossing her legs and getting comfortable, then theatrically fidgeted with her earring and dropped it. 

“Oh, no! My earring!”

“What a tragedy.”

Safely ensconced under the long tablecloth, Midge knelt herself between Susie’s legs—arranging her skirts so they wouldn’t wrinkle, thank you very much—and went to work on her buttons. She was wearing striped men’s boxers, obviously, which had a slit in front made to accommodate the penis. They also, Midge found, provided excellent access to her prying fingers. 

Above the table, Susie smiled uneasily at the women in front of her, whose attention had finally been drawn by Midge’s unusually long stay under the table.

“Lost an earring.”

The two ladies smiled back and nodded knowledgeably.

“It’s, um, it’s very pricey. Wouldn’t want to leave it under the… uh… Persian rug or something. And our host holds a grudge against Miriam, so if we forgot it here she might… ah… sell it or hide it or… put a curse on it. You know.”

Other nods followed.

“Do the two of you even talk?”

Below, Midge’s index finger was finally sheathed inside Susie’s quim. She’d taken her time: the stress had made Susie tight and tense, and she’d had to be gentle. She rubbed soft circles on her clit with her thumb as she worked to get a second fingers in, trying to find the right angle despite the pants and underwear somewhat in the way. 

Pleasing a woman, she’d found, was significantly more challenging than pleasing a man, especially one as curmudgeonly as Susie, but Midge Maisel had never stepped down from a challenge. She was rewarded when she heard Susie, who, by the sound of it, was making reluctant small talk with their table mates, groan suddenly mid-phrase. Midge smirked to herself and sped um her movements slightly. 

“Ah… ugh… fucking HELL!” She cried loudly, hips spasming uncontrollably under the table.

Midge brushed a last teasing kiss on her inner thigh and refastened Susie’s pants quickly. her fingers were decidedly sticky and she sucked on them, making sure the slurping sound was audible above. Susie swore under her breath, trying to justify her outburst to the onlookers.

“Uh… cramp. Very, very painful,” she edged. 

Grinning unrepentantly, Midge crawled out from under the table.

She held up her earring. 

“Found it!”


End file.
